Change of pace
by PippaFrost
Summary: Harvey gets a phone call in the middle of the night. Mike's not picking up. He and Donna rush to his apartment. There's no sign of the kid. However, there is a little boy hiding under the bed. First kidfic ever. Hope you like :) Prepare for the fluff. Oh, and just to be sure (because it happened to me once as a reader) be aware of possible spoilers if you are still on season one.
1. A crazy man

**Hello!**

**So, this is my second suits fanfic, and the first one ive ever done as a kidfic, so please be nice :)**

**I talk spanish, so i apologize for any grammar mistakes or the like.**

**Needless to say that i freaking LOVE this show! I'm watching it with my brother and we just started season 4 so please no spoilers! Anyway, i hope you like this. This was inspired by Phoenix on cloud nine's fanfic which is a master piece! **

**Seriously! Is the freaking gratest and cutest thing ever! And i wanted to write something like that because there's not enough of it out there! Really, to anyone who might want to, please write more fics about kid Mike and fatherly Harvey!**

**Anyway, i'll try to keep it as original as i can and i hope you guys like it! I'm updating the first three chapters now, and they might seem a bit grim, but i promise this is mostly fluff :)**

**So yeah, feel free to review and tell me what yoy think (be it good or bad) and to ask me anything you feel like !**

**Oh! and i don't own suits or the character or... ugh... i really don't see the point to this, it only makes you feel bad :(**

* * *

><p>So, you know how sometimes in life you have the displeasure of meeting people who just… give you the creeps?<p>

And it isn't just you being paranoid, or that person necessarily being a serial killer. It's just that sometimes you meet people you feel you _needn't_ meet. Under any circumstances. Ever.

And that's what Mike had felt like when he and Harvey went to see Mr. Garner. Normally, he wouldn't judge so much. Normally, Harvey wouldn't even try to hide his disgust at visiting a potential client, let alone be polite with said human being. Normally, they wouldn't have gotten themselves in such a nightmare.

It turns out this man was a biologist, who had deep interest in cloning and mother cells. His main concern was organ failure and injuries caused mainly by wars. And he wanted their firm to represent him.

Now. Harvey had no interest in any scientific stuff. Too complicated and hardly ever profiting. Unless it was some sort of pharmaceutical thing, of course. But there were special entities for this kind of things, so hiring a firm to represent the one man? Not very clever in his opinion.

But of course, they had to listen to the potential client as a courtesy, and he did agree with that. Most times, anyway.

He would later wish this hadn't been one of those times, though.

…

"… So that's what I stand for." Mr. Garner finished, leaving both Harvey and Mike shocked. Although Harvey was better, much better, at hiding it.

"Let me get this straight" Harvey said in his 'I'm gonna explain this to you as if you were a two year old' tone "You are telling me that your 'team'" cause it was definitely not a company or the like "which currently consists on you alone, because your guys left you, developed a drug that can turn living human beings to new borns?"

Mike looked at Harvey with wide eyes. One thing was hearing it from the crazy guy sitting in front of them and the other was having Harvey as prove that he hadn't imagined the guys saying all that bullshit. Actually, if he wasn't so freaked out right now, he would laugh his ass off.

"I know it sounds crazy" and nodded with wry smile as if saying 'really? I had no idea' "But as I already told you, cloning won't be applied for a long time and we need this now. By returning the body to its earlier stage, we can fight organ failure and cultivate new organs and mother cells. Of course they would have to be get from clones, but there's always death sentenced specimens"

Okay. Mike really wanted to leave now.

"Harvey…" he pleaded. Harvey nodded almost imperceptibly in recognition before standing up. Good, they were leaving.

"I can't say it's a pleasure" he said sarcastically "because it would be a lie, and I don't even want to shake your hand right now. So let's do something here, alright? Do never contact our firm again, or any human being for that matter, and get some help."

And that was it.

"Holy shit…" Mike breathed as they made their way towards the exit "Shouldn't we do something? That man is crazy"

"Sure, let's just go to the police office and say 'Hey, you know, this guy we just met had been trying to make a drug to turn grown man into babies, would you mind having a look?'. Yeah, I'm sure that would go well"

"But what if he does something? I saw animals on our way here, what tells us he hasn't experimented on humans yet?"

"Mike, relax" Harvey said "He might be crazy but he doesn't have the means to go that far. Now, forget about it and get a cab to Mrs. Morrison's place. She was out next case after talking to that psycho, so we might as well start now"

"What will you do?"

"I'm telling Jessica about our little meeting"

…

Mike had been pretty shocked after their meeting with that crazy man, but when you have thousands of facts dancing in your head and hundreds of files and cases to work on, if becomes easy to 'forget' about things. It was what would happen to him regarding his cell for example.

So, during the rest of the day (without taking on account when he asked Harvey how it had gone with Jessica), he completely forgot about their unusual morning. He was too busy for that.

So, four hours after getting home late on that Wednesday night, it wouldn't be weird for him to be surprise when, after hearing someone knocking at his door, he found himself looking at no other than Mr. Garner himself.

And it was said utter surprise that made him react one second too late when the doctor charged against him…

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it :) First one is short, but next one not so much!<strong>

**Mikes and Harveys for you all! (in my rotg fanfic i say hugs and snowflakes but i'm guessing that might not apply as well for this)**

**Pips!**


	2. A scary phone call

**Second chapter now! :)**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me" Jessica said, hardly believing anything Harvey had just told her.<p>

"No. I'm telling you, the man was messed up. I don't know what his real problem was because, really, is not my job to know that, but if this guys tries to contact us again, we better have the cops ready. I'm sorry for not consulting it with you first, though. But I thought the sooner we cut him loose the better"

"Wow… Well, we definitely couldn't do business with him. That's alright Harvey. In this situation it was about making a quick call. Let's just ignore him for now. He'll probably try to contact other firms that won't listen to him either" she said before sitting down in front of Harvey "But…"

"If he calls again…" Harvey continued.

"Exactly."

…

It was late. Really late. He had gotten home around half past ten and he had only gone to bed around twelve. It was now about two in the morning and someone was knocking impatiently at his door.

He got to his feet and went to open the door. He couldn't think of anyone he knew to be at his door at such an hour. Not even Rachel. Maybe the land lord? Because anyone else would just call him. And was sure he hadn't heard his phone ringing.

He opened the door then and was surprised to find Mr. Garner standing before him. He was so shocked in fact, that for a few second he just stood there, not really understanding the situation. Soon enough panic caught to him though. This was the mad scientist after all. Who actually looked a little worse for wear. He looked angry, hurt maybe. Definitely drunk.

"Wha-" was all he could muster to say before the man charged against him. He fought him, tried to get him off of him, but the man seemed to be intent on getting him to the floor, while keeping a hand over his mouth for him not to scream. He felt himself hit the walls and push the man against whatever he could while biting the man's hand off.

But then the man raised one of his hand and Mike's mind filled with horror as he saw some kind of syringe. But it was too late. This had been the man's goal since the beginning, so no matter what Mike did now, the needle would end up tearing through his skin, be it on his hand, arm, chest, wherever, the result would be the same. He had two seconds to ponder over this as the man's arm came crushing down against his neck.

Saying it hurt was an understatement. But soon enough he forgot about it as the doctor took a few steps back, leaving him standing heavily as his vision tunneled and the world started to tilt around him.

He fell to the floor yet he didn't feel it. It was like the movies, when the camera falls as if where the character's point of view. Everything was turning dark then and he didn't know where he was something was staring to ache and just as he felt the pain starting to ring… he passed out.

…

Around half past three am Harvey heard his phone ringing. It was already half way through the ringtone so it didn't take long for the sound to stop. He was about to fall asleep again when it started ringing again, vibrating against the nightstand.

He looked at the time and promised himself he would murder whoever it was that was calling him at such an hour. It was an unknown number and normally he would have ignored it. But it turns out he had two missed calls. So it was either some old lady who didn't know the meaning of the concept 'wrong number' or it was something else. And the only reason he picked it up, besides the possibility of it being something important or urgent, was so he could be able to rip a new one to whoever had the nerve to wake him.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason to ca-"

"_Ah, Mr. Specter!_"

Harvey did a double take at that, an unnerving feeling growing in his stomach. The voice sounded familiar and… dangerous.

"Who is this?"

"_You shouldn't have mocked me, Mr. Specter_" the man said "_I'm tired of fancy people such as yourself doing so. You think I need help?_" he spat.

"Garner?" Harvey muttered in realization.

"_Ah, so you remember my name! Good!_"

"What is this?" he asked angrily "I told you not to contact us again and I was kind enough not to call the polic-"

"_Oh, you wouldn't call the police_" he could hear the smile on the man's voice "_Believe me, not only wouldn't they believe you, they would take him to a hospital!_"

_Him? What was he talking about?_

"_And do you know what would happen there?_" the man continued "_They would take him away and _test _him_" he laughed "_Would you really do that to the poor guy?_"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, already getting dressed, ready to find this guy and get him arrested. He was definitely dangerous.

"_Well, you didn't believe me, so I assumed that I would have to prove it! Now, how could I get to you when you live in such high standards? Your associate, however…_"

Harvey's blood run cold.

"_… a little easier to get a hold of him_"

"What did you do?!" he demanded.

"_Nothing much. I just told you, I'm giving you proof of what I told you about. Now, Mr. Ross might not be able to call you for a while, so you might want to pay him a visit. And before you hang up!_" the man hurried just as Harvey got ready to do exactly that "_Call the police if you want to, but you might want to see Mike for yourself before considering it…_"

And the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you though ;)<strong>

**Mikes and Harveys!**


	3. A crying boy

**And thrid chapter!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Her phone was ringing. She knew it was Harvey. It couldn't be any other than Harvey. But, really, if it was Harvey, she was so kicking his ass. It was almost four in the morning!<p>

With an exasperated sigh, she grabbed her screaming phone -yes, it was Harvey- and answered.

"Harvey, I swear, you better have a really goo-"

"_Donna!_" Harvey's distraught voice met her ears. She was alert in a second, already getting up and searching for something to put on.

"Harvey? Harvey, what is it?" she asked worriedly. Something very bad must have happened for Harvey to sound like that. Maybe Marcu-?

"_Donna, I need you to get to Mike's right now!_"

"Mike's? What- why? What happened?" she demanded as she got into a pair of black sweatpants and started looking for a t-shirt.

"_He's not answering his phone, Donna. I'm already on my way, but I need you there too_"

"Harvey" she had only heard him like that a couple of times, and not one of those had been a good one "Harvey, I need you to tell me what happened. Is Mike okay?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"_Fuck! I don't know!_" she hear him growl in sheer anger "_Just- I'll tell you once I get there, but we need to get to him. Don't call anyone else until we are there!_"

"Alright, alright, Harvey. I'll be there in a minute" she assured him.

"_Thanks_" he sighed with worry before hanging up.

Donna then tried calling Mike herself, but he wasn't answering. She finished getting dressed and left her apartment, hoping for both Mike and Harvey to be okay.

…

Harvey got out his car before even thinking about parking. He closed the door and run to Mikes apartment, not even looking around for any traces of that bastard scientist. He climbed up the stairs and hurried towards Mike's door, only to find it slightly open.

He didn't give himself the time to gulp at the implications of what he found, barging into the apartment and calling for Mike. The place was a mess. There had obviously been a fight of some kind. The lights were off except for a few lamps. Everything was quiet.

"Mike?!" he called, hoping for the stupid kid to appear from one of the rooms, looking groggy with sleep and asking him what the hell was going on "Mike!"

He started searching around the room, but there was no sign of the associate. He would have admitted then and there that he was scared. The place was as little as it could be and if Mike wasn't answering then it meant that there was no Mike at all.

He went to the bedroom then. The room was dark and empty. He stood in silence, panicking in peace when he heard it.

A tiny rustle of clothes.

A whimper.

"Mike?" he asked in fear. He turned on the lights and looked around "Mike." There was that sound again. The sound of someone moving He got closer to the bed and heard a thin, almost silent whine.

He stopped and waited. He then moved in order to get to the bathroom when he heard a whimper again. It had to be Mike. And if it was a _whimpering_ Mike, then there was definitely reason enough for him to panic even more.

He glanced down and he knew. He kneeled down, more whimper following his moves. Yes, he was certain now. But how on earth could Mike be down there? He was almost his size.

He stood on his hands, ready to look down the bed, the whimpers turning into sobs. It didn't sound like Mike. Shit. He was outright scared now. He wouldn't even mention to the kid that he had heard him crying, sobbing. He just needed to see that he was alright.

He placed the side of his face on the floor "Mike?"

And he felt the air leave his lungs, his eyes surely widening. There, under the bed and as far as he could from the older layer, was a small kid with clothes all around him, sobbing in what could only be called utter fear.

"Wha-" the kid looked at him and wailed.

"Hrvee…" he heard the boy say while sniffling "M'srry" he whimpered, little fists covering his eyes.

That's when he heard a door being thrown open and a bunch of hurried footsteps, along with Donna's panicked "Harvey?!"

The sounds made the kid scoot over further away from the man, and he glanced up to meet Donna's eyes.

"Harvey?" Donna asked as she found him kneeling down next to the bed. Harvey looked at her with a grim face and she moved over to him, kneeling down as well and looking under the bed, gasping at the sigh. She looked at him in shock, waiting for an answer, but Harvey could only shake his head, not knowing what to say.

The little boy was still crying and Donna could feel her heart shattering at the sight. The little kid was _terrified_. She glanced at Harvey again and whispered in order not to upset the boy more.

"Mike?" Harvey shook his head "Keep looking, I'll get the boy" and if that wasn't more important right now, she would ask him why he still hadn't call the police. Harvey stood up and started looking again in silence. Donna looked at him for a second before returning her attention to the crying boy, trying not to ponder too much on why the hell there was a kid in Mike's apartment.

"Shh… I know…" Donna said as the little boy glanced at her "Hey… hey… are you alright?" and the boy shook his head whimpering.

"D´nna…" he sobbed "Donnaaa…"

"Yeah… that's righ-" she stopped midsentence. Realization hit her full force but she tried to ignore it. However, the words left her mouth without her wanting them to "… M-mike?" she asked in shock. She felt Harvey stiffen somewhere behind her as the boy sniffled some more.

"Dooonnaaa" he whimpered "Harveee… m'sorreee…" he hiccupped "I don' know… I don' know what he deed…" he wailed.

"Oh my god…" she muttered "Harvey! Harvey I need you!" she called.

"What? What is it?"

_Stay still_, she mouthed. She moved to the other end of the bed to be closer to the little boy, stretching her arm towards him.

"Mike… sweetie?" she called with a smile.

And Harvey gulped.

Had she just called the little boy Mike…?

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now!<strong>

**Hope you liked these three first chapter! I'll be updating as soon as i can!**

**Mikes and Harveys for you!**

**Bye!**


	4. A quick plan

**Hello guys!**

**Oh you have no idea how happy i was with all the follows and favourites and reviews! Thank you all so much! It's really late now but i really wanted to update for you guys, so for now...**

**Reviews!**

**AlinaDeja : awww honey! Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy your review made me! So you speak spanish too? Where are you from? cause it says you're from germany on your profile O.o I feel honoured to call you a fan! 3**

**mione boleyn : thank you! here you go!**

**lor4eto : thank you!**

**Dianne060807 : hahahahaha thanks! i know, i also like longer chapters, but be sure that they will grow win lengh in the future!**

**Giggles96 : Oh thank you! i hope i don't disappoint !**

**Guest : hahahahha thank you! Hey but havent you check Crayons for the associate, sir? fanfic yet?**

**So, on to next chapter!**

* * *

><p>When Mike woke up it was because of the pain. He hurt all over and everything was fussy. He felt heavy and frankly, he felt like crying in frustration then and there.<p>

He noticed he was lying on the floor and soon enough his brain reminded him of what had happened. A feeling of dread and fear took over him. Who knew what that psycho had just done to him. He needed to call Harvey. He needed to go to the hospital and he needed to warn Harvey in case the mad man planned on doing the same to the closer.

That's when he realized he was alone. The man was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had already left to find Harvey! He had to get his phone now!

He tried to stand up then, but his whole body hurt. Every joint, every bone. Every single thing hurt.

He curled in on himself trying to get rid of it. And that's when he saw.

That's when he saw little, kind of chubby hands grabbing a roundly belly, and short, chubby legs and tiny feet. And he was naked and he could see now that he was surrounded by his huge pajamas and suddenly it was harder to breathe as his mind replayed every single word that ever left the crazy man's mouth since they had met and he was hyperventilating now, and he was scared and he was panicking, and what could he do now?

It had to be a nightmare. It had to be his imagination. He was scared and he didn't know what to do and he had to wake up!

And that's when he forgot about everything he'd been thinking as his brain decided to give in to panic.

…

Harvey stood still as Donna referred to the boy as Mike. There was something nagging in his mind. Some sort of understanding that he didn't want to accept. He _shouldn't_ have to accept. But it was too late. Once your brain catches up, sooner or later, so will you.

"Shh…" Donna was saying as she started to pull the little boy out "That's right, sweetie, we're here…" and she finally got the kid and stood up with him in her arm as he kept on crying, louder this time, while hugging Donna's neck.

"Shh… Mike…? Mike." She tried to get the boy's attention. Not Mike's attention, the _boy's_ attention "Mike, I need you to calm down and tell us what happened, alright?"

The kid started to sniffle as the sobs slowed down while Donna sat down on Mike's bed. Soon enough the crying quieted down, leaving only whimpers behind.

"H-he came…" the boy whimpered "H-he had… he had a needle…" and he hugged Donna's neck in fear again.

Donna looked at Harvey with a grim expression. _This is Mike_, she mouthed. And Harvey, even though he somehow already fucking _knew_ that, decided that logic could wait for now. He sat next to Donna, trying to get 'Mike' talking again.

"Mike…" he called as nicely as he could. Mik- The _kid_, whimpered before looking at him.

"Harveee…" he cried and before he knew it the kid was hugging him instead, leaving him paralyzed in shock for a few seconds before -somehow- finding it in him to hug and comfort him back "H-he punched me…" a sniff "w-with the needle…" he trembled.

"Where, Mike?" Donna asked gently.

"N-neck…" and both adults glanced down to find a red bruise on the kid's neck. Harvey hadn't been so furious in long time. He hugged the boy again as he hiccupped "S-scared!" the boy wailed then.

Donna and Harvey looked at each other then.

"We need to call Jessica…" Donna whispered.

"What about Mike?"

"This _is_ Mike, Harvey!" she stressed.

"How can that be possible?!" he whispered back. Donna sighed then and took Mike from Harvey's arms.

"Mike, listen" she said to the boy "Everything's gonna be fine, but I need you to say something so we can be sure that you're you, alright?" the kid looked hurt by the words and was about to start crying again when Donna continued "Hey, hey! It's just so we can convince Jessica about what happened, okay?"

"Jessica?" he whispered, as if coming out of a daze.

"Yes… we have to tell her so we can decide what to do next, but she won't believe us unless you prove it… alright?"

"Mhmm" he nodded miserably "Y-you and Harvey…" a sniff "You and Harvey have a c-can opener…" and Donna had to smile at that "And J-jessica knows… she knows that I didn't went to Harvards" and they pretended not to notice that last 's' "And… and she threatened meee" he started crying again against Donna's neck "A-and Louis is meeean…"

And Harvey could only sigh. Somehow… yes… this was Mike.

But one thing was to know it, and other completely different to believe it.

…

There was a knock at the door and Harvey went to receive who he knew would be Jessica.

"Harvey" she greeted seriously.

"Hey" he merely nodded. It was already five am and this day already felt too long.

It turns out that while Mike gave in to another wave of tears, Donna had already made up a plan. They left Mike's apartment, Donna still holding the little boy between what they could only assume now had once been his pajamas. They drove to Donna's on Harvey's car, leaving Donna's car outside the building for them to pick up later.

It turns out she had a few children clothes from when her nephews had come to visit. Mike was practically asleep already, so Donna pretty much changed him into some blue footie pajamas that were a little bit too big for him. Then, they drove to Harvey's apartment and waited for Jessica to arrive.

"I came as soon as I could. You said it was urgent" she said.

"Yeah, it is" he said gravely before making his way to the living room, where Donna was holding a sleeping boy.

"Donna" she greeted, earning a nod from the latter "And who is this?" she smiled at the blond boy.

"Remember what I told you about Mr. Garner?" Harvey asked her. Jessica looked at him with a confused expression "Well, he played Mike a visit" he nodded towards the little boy.

There were a few second of silence before Jessica laughed.

"You can't possibly expect me t-" she started.

"Donna" Harvey called and the latter patted Mike's back, trying to rouse him.

"Mike? Shh, yeah, sweetie, we need you to talk to Jessica, mm? Remember what we told you?" she coaxed the boy into looking at the newly arrived woman.

Jessica looked at Harvey, then and Donna, before looking at the little boy.

"Hello…"

"Mike" the boy said.

"…Mike" she said with a glance at Donna "Harvey and Donna here tell me you're one of our employees?" and the kid, no longer crying in panic, nodded for an answer "Very well, if you truly are Mike Ross…"

"I am!"

"Then prove it" she straighten up. Mike looked shyly towards Donna and Harvey before returning Jessica's stare.

"I'm Mike Ross…" he said "You are Jessica Pearson… You… you had a husband that Harvey didn't know about… You… you threatened me… but then… then Harvey and Donna forgave me… I… When we had dinner you… I… I told you about…" he gulped, not really wanting to go there "I told you why I wanted to be a layer…" he whispered after looking down.

"They could have told you all that… Tell me something they wouldn't know" she was now inches away from Mike's face, and Harvey couldn't help to feel the need to make her step back. Mike looked at her with fear, before talking again.

"'Then that's too bad'. That's what you said" the kid suddenly quoted "Then you said… 'Because you're gonna throw it away. You heard me. You're going to go home. You don't call, you don't answer and you don't come back until that deadline is passed'… 'Right now your problem isn't with Harvey, your problem is with me'" then he whispered, as if not wanting Donna or Harvey to hear "…'You don't do this, who's to say you don't end up in a cell for practicing law without a degree'… 'This is about my power'… 'And the stakes are everything'"

They all stood in silence, Jessica staring right into Mike's -because, yes, he was definitely Mike- fearful eyes before taking a few steps back and glancing at Harvey.

"I believe you" she said just as Mike return to his hidden spot on Donna's neck "Now tell me… How did this even happen?"

"Garner cornered him at his apartment. He then called me to go look. Told me not to call the police"

Jessica nodded at the information.

"Did he do anything else?" she nodded worriedly to the former associate.

"I don't know. He's pretty shaken up… and it's not like we can tell any doctors… they wouldn't believe it or they would and start looking for who know what inside him!" he ended furiously, trying not to raise his voice too much, before looking at Jessica "I'm taking this son of bitch down"

Jessica nodded, thinking.

"Alright…" she said "This is what we're gonna do…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! :D<strong>

**Tell me what you thought! Next chapter will be longer of course ;)**

**Mikes and Harveys for you all!**


	5. A man to take care of

**Helloooo guys!**

**Sorry for the late update but there's been a lot going on! And we're leaving for the holidays so new uptades will have to wait for about two weeks, sorry :/ Anyway...**

**Sooooo guess what! my brother and i finished freaking season 4 ! Yey!**

**And im gonna talk about it now! So SPOILER ALERT for those who haven't watched until that season yet! Actually i should have put spoiler alert on the first capter cause it happened to me O.o I'll do that later.**

**Anyway... so, our cousin had told us that he had already finished it and his kind words were 'everything goes to hell' (he used meaner word actually) so we started the season and shit was coming down since chapter 1. So during the whole season (so far) we were like... what the fuck?! So we got to chapter 8 and we were still frying our brains because how could possibly get any worse than it already was?! and then chapter ten comes all bully like and drops this bomb on us and we 're like... i mean... i'm pretty sure the devil himself is still crying somewhere!**

**But what i really wanted to comment on was (and i'm trying not to say any specifics)... i just LOOOVED this Harvey! I mean... let's just stop right there for a minute and think... dude, season 1 harvey would have a heart attack if he saw season 4 harvey right now! I mean, i've always believed that Harvey had always been you know, good and caring in his own way but didn't show. I don't think he was a coldhearted jackass before Mike, i just think his wall was still pretty strong. But now! Is like... wow! He has evolved so much!**

**So, i know this isn't like a forum or anything and sorry if anyone found the note annoying, but i just needed to share this! So please do tell m what you think about it!**

**Moving on!**

**mione boleyn : aww thanks! hope you like it!**

**AlinaDeja : ohh well that explains it ;) That's so cool! I myself am from Chile, but both my last names are from Spain and my Great Grammy's parents (i think) were Spanish as well :D Hehehe thank you so much! Yeah he would be three, but don't worry it will be explain on later chapters ;) And yeah i couldn't leave her behind XD**

**Dianne060807: oh thanks! Yeah i really want to make that a good thing to read! The guy is crazy after all! Hahahahaha oh don't worry he will, i still haven't though of what will happen though but i'll keep that in mind ;) However, i do like the idea of Jessica telling the firm the truth, but don't worry, there's a while before any of that happens! :)**

**lor4eto : thanks!**

**Guest : oh thank you! hahahaha i can't tell you anything about that! You'll have to wait to see what happens ;) Hahaha i know what it's like, i myself have already read it like ten times the least! Ohhh you have no idea happy it makes me that you think that! 3**

**Cat Girl 1995 : hehehe yeah the poor thing was crying so much! Don't worry, he'll be better on next chapter!**

**Soraaa : hahahaha you can be sure there will be love from them too! oh you're welcome! thank you so much for reading! **

**Guest : oh i love them so much tooo! I've been thinking about what to do about them but i guess we'll see what happens ;)**

**Zzz : hahahahaha thanks! here you go!**

**Guest : thanks! C:**

**miss0sunny : hahaha yeah i know it's kind of creepy with the crazy dude :/ hehehe no i wouldn't like him not to remember ;)**

**LittleRed22 : hahaha i know right! :3**

**So, i hope i didn't forget to answer to anyone, if so, please do tell !**

**Hope you guys like this and see you in a few weeks!**

* * *

><p>"We can't tell anyone yet" Jessica said as Donna held Mike "First, we need to find out what Garner wants. He must have done this for a reason, so we must find what that was"<p>

"He probably just wants us to represent him!" Harvey growled "He is a goddamn crazy sore loser who couldn't stand us saying no to his delirious idea!. You can't reason with people like that!" he yelled, Mike shaking at the loud angry voice.

"Harvey! Stop yelling, you're scaring him!" Donna spat. Harvey was taken aback by that and with a deep frown he gave himself a second to breathe.

"You have this man's number" Jessica stated as a question.

"Yes, but when he called me earlier it was from a different number"

"Doesn't matter, call him" she said "put him on speaker"

Harvey did so, all of them waiting for the man's voice to make an entrance.

"_Ah, Harvey!_" Mr. Garner said with delight "_How great of you to call! I was wondering when you-_"

"Shut up" Jessica ordered before Harvey could yell or do anything stupid "Mr. Garner, you're talking to Jessica Pearson, I know you're aware of what that entails. Now, let's get to the point, shall we?" she said politely before changing her tone to a quite dangerous one "What. Do. You. Want?"

"_How about you come here and we discuss this in person, huh?_" he said after a few seconds of silence, still mocking.

"Oh…" Jessica laughed condescendingly "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to do that? No, believe me, it's better for you this way. Now, what were you trying to do when you assaulted one of our employees? Because you better have a hell of a good goddamn reason" she smiled.

"_Alright_." The man said, serious this time "_I want your firm to represent me so I can finally develop my ideas. You've seen what my drug can do! Imagine wha-_"

"You don't seem to get it" Harvey interrupted him "What you're doing has no meaning. You'll never get to do anything with that messed up mind of yours! So you better change my associate back cau-"

"_Because what? You'll call the police? We already talked about this Mr. Specter, you won't call anybody because they just won't believe you, just as you didn't believe me_"

"So instead of being a goddamn man and going after me, you just went after Mike?!" he shouted. This was all too much for him. Mike hadn't done anything and this bastard couldn't even think about what he had just done. Mike was his responsibility and the fucking bastard had gone and _injected_ him with something he hadn't even tested enough, let alone do so with consent!

"_He was the easiest target_" they could imagine the man's shrug "_Someone who you actually knew but not important enough as to make a scandal. Someone I could use to show you how serious this is, someone to use for you to show me some respect!_"

"Respect?!" he shrieked

"Harvey…" Jessica warned as Donna looked at the man in fear. They both went unnoticed.

"You better have whatever drug it is that turns him back by the time I get there with the police unless you want to be dead instead of just spending your life in jail! There will be no-""

"Harvey!" Donna called. And it was only then that he was able to hear wailing sound that had been going for several minutes now. He stopped shouting immediately, glancing back at the woman who kept jumping a crying Mike up and down to call him.

"_You hear that, Harvey?_" the awful voice caught back his attention "_You made the poor boy cry!_"

"Garner." Jessica stopped him.

"_Don't 'Garner' me! I don't care what you do, you better do as I say. You don't care about that boy? Fine, dump him for all I care! You've gotten proof of what I can do if you don't defend me. However, I doubt that his family won't want to make sure that he's okay, and if you tell anybody, I assure you he won't be_" he laughed "_Go to a doctor or scientist, they will cut him open sooner than they do a frog; go to a police officer with the kid, he'll soon find himself in the middle of the foster system!_"

Harvey stepped back once hearing this, all of them going quiet as Mike gulped, hiccupped in horror before screaming and wailing even more.

"No, no, Mike" Donna tried to calm him "Shhh, that will never happen… Don't cry…"

Harvey looked at Jessica with a furious expression before handing her the phone and going towards the little boy.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Garner" Jessica told him once she had turned off the speaker.

"_Without any uninvited guests, I'm sure_" he drawled.

"Only what's needed for us to reach an agreement" and she practically heard the man smiling.

"_Very good. I'll be waiting_"

Jessica hung up before he could have the pleasure of doing so himself. When she turned around, she found Harvey kneeling down with Mike crying between his arms, Donna sitting on the couch cooing over him as well.

…

After giving Jessica the phone he had hurried to Donna. The sighed he got made something inside him clench. Mike was crying non-stop, probably unaware of what was going on around him, and he looked terrified, desperate, _scared_.

"Mike." He had tried to get his attention. He thought the kid wouldn't even flinch, but after saying his name, Mike spun around on Donna's hold launching himself at Harvey. Donna had to let him go and Mike hugged Harvey harder, hiding his face on the older man's neck, crying still. Harvey was shocked, but there was nothing for him to do but hug the little boy back. Hug Mike back.

He had knelt down, pulling Mike away so he could look at him in the eye.

"Mike. Listen." He said seriously, the kid doing his best to stop sobbing "I'm not going to let anything bad happen, alright?" and the boy sniffled "We're gonna figure this out and I'm going to sue the shit out that bastard"

Mike nodded without being able to mutter a word before hugging Harvey back, who had been sure he would be able to make a smile appear with his last statement.

If Mike hadn't been crying and Harvey hadn't been so shaken by everything that was happening, maybe he would have catch the slight widen of the kid's eyes at the curse and the little twitch of the corner of his mouth at the part of suing the guy.

"Harvey" Jessica said in a gentler way as she approached them. Harvey looked at her, mindful of the kid crying against him. He could only give her so much attention.

Jessica looked at the three of them before talking to the adults.

"You two stay here, unless you prefer to go" she said to Donna who shook her head "I'll make the needed calls and we wil-"

"No" Harvey said lowly, trying not to disturb Mike who was finally calming down "I don't want to miss anything. I want to tear this guy from minute one"

Jessica pursed her lips for a few seconds before making her mind.

"Alright" she nodded "I'll arrange the things at the office myself then. I'll make sure we have everything under control while we take care of this. I'll expect you both at my office by ten. Make sure to get some sleep" he then glanced Mike "Him too. We'll need him tomorrow- well, today-."

Both Donna and Harvey nodded.

"Thanks" Harvey said as she headed for the door, before looking at sleeping kid resting against him. Donna sighed.

"We better go to sleep…"

"Donna, if you want to go…"

"Shut up, Harvey" she said before standing up. He sighed before standing up as well. Donna took a barely awake Mike from him "We all need to sleep now"

"Alright" he sighed "You take the bed with Mike, I'll just camper out here"

Donna looked at him for a few seconds before nodding and taking heed.

They would figure it all out tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Oh and by the way, would anyone please tell me what the suits webisodes are, please?<strong>

**Mikes and Harveys for you! And Donnas because pff she's awesome!**

**Bye!**


	6. An awful visit

**Hello guys! **

**So! sorry for taking so long! But those were some really good couple of weeks for my family and i ! I'll try to write as much as i can now, cause the i start my first year in university! I'm starting med school! i'm gonna be reaaally busy so i won't be able to update as much. Actually i'll probably update every two month if lucky! So i'll try to update more before starting my classes :D**

**This one is longer than the others and that's the way future chapters will be. We're still dealing with Garner and all, but in about two more chapter the fluff will start to take over!**

**Now, reviews!**

**tam : i'm sorry! i actually read this but i wanted to answer you through here. We went out of the country during those two weeks so there was absolutely no way i could upload a chapter :( I hope you like this one though! Is longer than the others!**

**thirdjack : awww thanks! yeah i already watched them! Have you seen the clueless one? damn that one just kills me!**

**llfrozensunll : thank you so much! thanks to you i was able to understand what they were and watch them all! They're so funny! Here you go :)**

**alexa : awww thank you so much! Que bueno que te guste! De donde eres? (si no te importa que pregunte ;) ) Here you have more!**

**Dianne060807 : aww thank you so much! I hope you keep enjoying it ;)**

**lor4eto : hahaha thanks! Here is more!**

**I hope you all like this one :) **

* * *

><p>Truth be told, Jessica's good intentions could have just as well been called outright stupid. Sure, it was only logical for her to summon them at ten after being up and at' em since 4 am. But when everything that had just happened actually <em>happened<em>. Well, let's just say that he would have much rather stayed up doing work, doing _anything_, better than just staying at his condo unable to sleep and wasting precious time.

He will admit that he might have nodded off at some point, but by the time his watch read half past eight, he was serving himself some well deserved, well needed coffee, after having already paced through the living room for a whole hour straight.

It was around that time, just he started his second cup of coffee (the first one had left this world in less than a minute), that he heard Donna stepping into the room.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked her, trying and failing to sound amused.

"Like you were any different" she smiled while grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked in slight panic.

"I'm taking a cab to Mike's. I'll get my car and then I'll go buy him some clothes for him to change on" she explained "Don't worry, Harvey. I'll be back as soon as I can, plus, you're hardly capable f buying stuff for yourself, let alone a little Mike" she smiled, trying to keep the worry and nervousness out of her head.

Harvey merely sighed at her attempts, too exhausted to give her any more than a smile in return.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He was exhausted" she said sadly "I just… Let's talk once I get back, alright? We need to take care of him first…"

"Yeah… okay" he ran a hand through his face.

"Just" she said as she opened the door "Just… Be nice. He's the one having it worst than all of us" and she was gone.

Harvey sighed while fixing himself a third cup of coffee. He was exhausted. But, really, how could Donna even say that? Of course he knew this whole thing was about Mike. He was the one who had been fucking _injected_ by some goddamn useless excuse of a man!

Shit. They had to fix this. Fuck, _he_ had to fix this. Mike had been assaulted under his goddamn watch. No, scratch that. Mike had been… fuck, it wasn't even a word to describe it!

And the way they had found the kid… God…

No matter what happened, he would beat the shit out of that son of a bitch. In fact, he would…

… Damn it… he had to calm down. They had to stay cool if only for Mike's sake. With a sigh he dropped the now empty cup which he had been ready to through against a wall without even realizing it, and went to check on Mike.

Donna had left the door slightly open so luckily there wasn't so much noise when poking his head into the room. He thought (hoped, whatever) that Mike would still be sleeping, but instead of finding a little -cause… shit. Mike was _tiny_- lump under the covers, he found the boy sitting in the middle of the bed, arms hugging his legs, eyes staring ahead.

"Mike?" he ventured inside the room. The latter glanced at him with broken eyes before staring at his own two pajama-covered feet.

"It isn't a dream, is it?" he stated miserably "But that's not right… it can possibly be real…"

"Mike…" the older man found himself not missing a beat before sitting next to the little kid.

"What am I gonna do…?" he whimpered, making Harvey's chest hurt.

"Mike," he looked at him in the eye "listen to me" and the kid did, sniffling and obviously doing his damn best not to cry "_You_ are not doing anything. _We_ are gonna fix this, you hear me? And _I_ am not letting that man near you again. All that stuff he said? They don't mean shit" and damn it, had he just felt bad about saying shit in front of Mike? He was still _Mike_!

"But… Harvey… he… he _changed_ me! How am I ever changing back?" he cried quietly.

"Kid, if he was able to do _this_ to you" he gestured to the all of him "then he is perfectly capable of turning it back" but Mike didn't seem convince "Hey" he pressed "You gotta trust me"

Mike stared at him for a few second before nodding with a hum, fists cleaning away the tears.

"I trust you" he said without hints of doubt "I'm sorry…" he sniffed before rubbing his eyes even more "And I'm all… I'm sorry…"

"Mike" he warned "There's no apologizing here. None of this is your fault"

"But…" he breathed "How could i…? I was so stupid!" he shrieked in a whisper "He just knocked… and I… I just let it happen'…" he hiccupped "sorry… and then… now… all I did was cry… and… I just couldn' stop…" he stressed while doing his best to rub any tear traces off his face.

"Mike." Harvey said as he grabbed the kid's arms and kept them from hurting its distressed owner "I just told you. No apologies. There-"

"But acted like a baby!" he said with self hatred "I don't know why! I just… It felt like…" he sighed "I'm sorry…"

Harvey stared at him for few seconds, lips pursed and jaw set. He was so killing that son of a bitch.

"Mike" he repeated "You have done nothing wrong and as far as I'm concerned, you didn't pull you hair off or screamed bloody murder, so that counts as win to me. You handed it as well as you could have. I myself would have gone with the hair"

And that was what it took for Mike, still tears and all, to finally calm down if only a little before giving away a tiny laugh. A laugh. Thank God.

And to be honest… the sound was pretty awesome.

…

Donna arrived about less than an hour later to find both men… well, you get what she means… sitting on the couch, surrounded by papers and other materials. There were empty plates on the table in front of them proving they had at least eaten _something_.

"Donna" Harvey acknowledged from his spot, making Mike turn around to face her.

"Hey!" she greeted "Mike, I brought some clothes for you to put on" and she took out of a bag (one of the many that she was holding) a little pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Mike stared at them miserably before glancing at Harvey, who gave him a lift of an eyebrow along with a nod towards the bathroom.

Donna was surprised to see Mike's shoulders slump in defeat before grabbing the evil clothing and taking heed. Both adults stared at the now closed bathroom door for a few second before talking.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"_That_" she pointed to where Mike had just disappeared to "What did you guys did while I was gone?"

"We had a little talk" Harvey sighed.

"A little talk" she stated wryly.

"Yes. A little talk" he stressed "Look, can we please focus on what's important right now? As soon as Mike's ready we're leaving for the firm" he stood up "And what did you buy anyway?"

"Alright, let's have it your way. For now." she warned "I bought some clothes. That bastard is crazy so we might as well have enough things for Mike to wear for at least a few days" and once seeing Harvey's expression she pressed on "Harvey… we both know this might take more than just a day"

"I know" Harvey muttered after sighing in resignation. He was about to say something more when Mike came back into the room.

"You ready?" Donna asked as she took Mike's pajamas from his arms to fold them "Hey, are we going with Ray? Case I think it would be a good idea to tell him Mike's my nephew"

"No, I sent him a message. We're going in my car"

"Okay. Then, you grab the bags, I'll carry Mike"

"I can walk!"

"Mike." Harvey warned and that was all that was needed for Mike to let Donna take him.

Yep. She definitely needed to find out what had happened while she was gone.

…

They entered the building as if nothing was any different from the day before. Harvey entered first, and Donna waited for a while before going in herself and Mike. After all, it was weird enough for her to come to work with a child between her arms for Harvey to enter along with them.

Harvey Specter didn't do kids.

It turns out Jessica had been waiting for Harvey by the elevator. She told him to wait in her office while she waited for Donna herself. Once inside, she prompted them all to sit down around the coffee table.

"Alright…" she said, looking at all the files and carpets resting in front of them "First of all" she glanced at them all "We are doing this right, we can't afford to make any mistakes" then she looked at Mike "That means that this might take a while. Do you understand that?"

"He does" Harvey stated before Mike could make a sound. Well, so that was one thing they had talked about before, Donna thought.

"Very well…" Jessica continued, not looking really convinced "I called in a few favors and this is what we've got…"

…

At around ten past twelve, both Harvey and Jessica were knocking at Garner's door. They talked about how to proceed and they had decided to go with their instincts. According to what Jessica had, this guy was a genius but he definitely wasn't clever. If he were, then he wouldn't have gone to Mike and he most definitely wouldn't expect them not hunt him for it.

His only leverage was thinking they wouldn't talk to anyone about this for Mike's sake. They wouldn't, of course, but had other means. They had strings to pull, favors to charge, money to pay. Besides, not only would Harvey be able to sue the shit out of anybody who even _thought_ about doing _anything_ to Mike -investigation wise-, but they both knew that Garner wanted Harvey. He wanted them to represent him, to help him. So they could be sure that he wouldn't do anything to them. After all, Mike wasn't the only one who would be affected if this thing came out. Garner would be looked for too.

"Ah! Harvey Specter and Jessica Pearson! What a pleasure!" the older man cried as he opened the door.

"Mr. Garner" Jessica acknowledged before letting Harvey do anything stupid. She could see the closer's fists trembling already and they both knew how important it was for the scientist not to feel threatened.

"Please, c'mon in!" and so they did. Harvey already knew the way towards the man's living room so he took his time to glance around, to familiarize with the enemy's home. Once inside the room -the pretty normal-looking room, seriously, after this, Harvey would never be able to enter anywhere without expecting a psycho to show up- they all sat down "Please, can I give you anything?"

"Stop it with the meaningless chit chat" Harvey spat "What do you want?"

"Harvey…" Jessica warned.

"Aw, there's no need for the long face, _Harvey_…" the man grinned "You know what I want. I want you two to represent me so I can develop my idea"

"Yeah? Well you better turn my associate back, or you can say goodbye to any of that goddam-"

"See, that's the point!" he laughed, interrupting Harvey's rant in the process "I'm not turning him back until I get what I want! I want to sign whatever is necessary for me to become your client, and your first deed will be to represent me before the Scientific Association. They have a total of twenty days to asses all the scientists' work. All you need to do is make sure that they aren't able to take my idea down before those 20 days go by. You do that and I will turn your associate to the way he was before"

Harvey pursed his lips in anger as Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"What says that you're telling us the truth?" she asked.

"It doesn't really matter. If you don't trust my word, that boy of yours stays a child"

"Then prove us you can turn him back" she countered, ignoring Harvey flinching next to her "Show us"

"I can't" he shrugged "You really think I would be stupid enough to leave something like that lying around? I got rid of the sample. Now… it's all here" he smiled while tapping his head with his finger.

"So you just expect us to believe you" Harvey laughed humorlessly.

"It's your only choice. You see, Mr. Specter… you're being held at gun point here" he laughed "Or, more accurately, the future of your associate is. And I'm starting to think that you wouldn't like to keep him as a kid forever, would you?"

Two seconds later, Harvey was slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Mikes and Harveys to you all!**


	7. A contract

**Hello guys!**

**Next one will be later today or tomorrow :)**

**tam : i hadn't thought about it until you said it actually! But no, i wouldn't. The only way i think i would ever give any of my stories to another author, you know like, give it for adoption, is if i didn't want to keep writting it, but this is not the case. I love this story, all of my stories really, and while i might now have the time to update them for a while, i wouln't give them :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

><p>Harvey was pissed. No. Scratch that. He was fucking fuming.<p>

Who did that bastard think he was?! Not only had he had the balls to pull this whole shit, he believed himself to be some kind of fucking God. Acting as if he had all the cards in his favor.

And, okay, maybe he had them so far, but if he thought he could afford the attitude after everything he had done, then he was even crazier than they had thought.

What was his goddamn plan anyway?! He thought that after all this, that after getting what he wanted, they wouldn't go after him?! He was Harvey Freaking Specter! He didn't _evidence_ to make sure that bastard rot in jail!

Oh, and he would. He was gonna hit the asshole so hard that he wouldn't even have time to beg. He would make sure of that.

Twenty days. Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He needed a drink. No, he needed to think this through. Actually, no. He needed to check on Mike. What would he tell him now? No matter how angry he was, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that Garner had them right now.

The guy wasn't stable. One wrong move and he could do the same to them. Cause he didn't believe for a minute that he had gotten rid of his stuff. And it wasn't like they could afford barging in and trying to find them. Who knew how the nutjob could react.

And if the man reacted, the police would inevitably get involved and there goes Mike's safety and chances of turning him back. The police would take any samples as evidence and the hell with the kid.

"Harvey!" he heard Jessica calling behind him, making him stop. How long it had been since leaving the man's home was beyond him. It didn't matter. They didn't have any choices "Harvey" she said once being next to him "We talked about this. I don't like either but right now, he has the advantage. We-"

"I know" he sighed in resignation "we have to comply" he spat. Jessica nodded.

"We need to get back to the firm. I already told Garner that we're doing what he asks. Now, we need to tell this to Donna and Mike Ross. Garner is meeting us there after lunch to sign a contract."

Harvey glared at her, trying not to punch the any of the passersby.

"By four pm, today, we will officially be representing him and his products" she finished.

…

Donna was sitting in Harvey's office with Mike.

After arriving to the firm, they had listened to what Jessica had to say.

During the morning, the older woman had made a few calls and gotten some advice. Without giving any kind of information except for the fact that this guy was giving them trouble, his contacts had helped her with information and suggestions on how to treat the situation.

The man obviously wasn't in his right mind so they had to be careful, even more so if he was capable of doing what he had just done.

Jessica had explained them that, at least to start with, they would probably have to give heed to whatever the man demanded. And she explained, it the calmer tone she could possibly muster, that Mike would probably have to stay like this for more than a few days, to which the boy had numbly nodded in agreement.

They would meet with Garner at twelve and they would decide how to move forward afterwards. For now, this would stay a secret and to any curious eyes -namely Louis- Mike would be James, Donna's nephew.

Also, so everybody was on the same page, Jessica, Harvey and Mike, were not to be disturbed or asked for as they would be taking care of Garner's problems.

After talking about some of the scientist's former acquaintances, who they would later focus on, they went to Harvey's office to leave everything ready.

Donna started working on her desk while Harvey entered the room with Mike. She was listening, of course, and luckily Harvey had too many things on his mind to remember such tiny detail.

"Alright Mike" she heard the closer say. Mike sat on Harvey's couch and the latter crouched down in front of him "Remember what we talked. Jessica and I will take care of this guy, but you have to be patient, alright?"

There was silence in return.

"Hey" Harvey said again "You gonna be alright, hotshot?" there was a weak snort in return and Donna could see Mike nodding from the corner of her eye.

"Just… be careful, Harvey" Mike's small voice said, obviously more than a little scared "I don't… what if he does something to you… or Jessica?"

"C'mon, kiddo" and even though Donna was by now used to the friendlier ways Harvey had reserved for Mike, these particular tone caught her by surprise "He wouldn't stand a chance even if I had my eyes closed"

"He got me" she saw Mike frown, Harvey giving him a condescending frown.

"Shut up…" Mike muttered, a hint of amusement in his voice though "He caught me by surprise, you don't have to be a dick about it"

"Hey" he pinched the kid, earning an offended 'ow!' "Don't say that, it's unbecoming. People will think Donna's isn't teaching you right"

"She's my 'aunt', not my 'mom'" he crossed his arms with a pout.

"And now you're having a tantrum"

"I'm not!" and Harvey smirked while standing up.

"Don't leave Donna's side" he pointed before heading out towards her and giving her a nod, enough for her to understand everything he needed her to do.

Basically: _take care of him_.

After that, Donna had entered so she could have a talk with the puppy herself. She left everything ready so no one would be able to hear them or bother them, and sat next to Mike. She needed to know what had happened between the closer and his associate while she was gone, because there had to be a reason for Harvey to act like he had just had.

Of course, he was very protective of Mike and given the situation the poor kid was in he was bound to be worried for him. But this was something else. This was Harvey reassuring Mike about something he already knew was affecting the kid in specific. And, in order to help both of them, she had to know as well.

Ignorance was the worst enemy, after all.

"Alright" she said "Talk to me" Mike looked at her, faking obliviousness "Mike, you haven't talked about this. I mean, if I were you I would be having a nervous breakdown. I know you talked with Harvey while I was gone, but I also know that you didn't told him everything" she smiled at Mike's now watery eyes, stroking his hair "I'm Donna, remember. I know everything"

Mike laughed weakly then.

"Then why do I have to tell you?" he rubbed his eye. Ah, forever the lawyer.

"Because it doesn't work that way and you know it. _You_ have to let it all out, even if I already know"

Mike sniffled then.

"I'm scared…" he said "I mean… I'm still me but I won't stop feeling like crying and my mind keeps wandering off" he started to cry "What if I become a kid in mind too… what if I…"

"Mike. Stop." She said, grabbing the kid and sitting him on her lap "Did you tell this to Harvey?" the kid nodded "And what did he say?"

"He said… he said that nothing would happen. That I would have to be patient because I probably would stay like this a little more… but that if I still was me, then that wouldn't change… But… how can he know?"

"He doesn't need to know, Mike" she said "You were turned into kid, I guess it's obvious that you'll have the same instincts as one" she shrugged, hoping with all her mind that she was right "Everything will be fine. I probably won't be nice, but there's nothing wrong with acting the age you seem to have now. You'll have to so people don't start asking questions"

"But I'm not a kid!" he cried "And I can't do anything and I can't stop crying and now I'm just a bother!"

"Mike." she grabbed his arms and made him look at her "If this had happened to Harvey or me, would you consider us a bother?" Mike's eyes went wide, shaking his head really hard "Exactly. Think of that Mike. We're family, we take care of each other." She then stood up, holding the boy against her hip "Now, we're gonna go get some snack and do something fun in the file room, huh?"

It was left at that.

…

Everything was ready and by half past three, after about two hours of talking, Garner was sitting at one of the conference rooms with Harvey and Jessica, signing a contract redacted by them.

"Nice making business with you" Garner smiled, shaking each their hands, Harvey trying with all his might not to crush the man's bones between his fingers "Don't worry, about twenty days from today, give or take a few, and if you keep your side of the deal, your associate will be back to his usual self. Now, if you'll excuse me"

By five, Harvey, Donna and Mike were heading to the closer's condo, leaving everything that was to be done at Jessica's capable hands. After all, it wasn't her that had to take care of three year old child for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Mikes and Harveys for you !**


	8. An unfair situation

**Hello! Here's the next chapter!**

**Reviwes!**

**LayD : aw i hope you like how i intend this to go then :) i'm all in for them playing family as well ;)**

**Angusina : thanks! C:**

**lor4eto : hahahaha thanks!**

**Nekobaby1997 : aw thanks!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Since being 'changed' everything had been a blur of activity for him. And, frankly, it had been really embarrassing as well.<p>

First of all, he hadn't been able to stop crying. And it wasn't like his stupid memory could help any. He couldn't stop replaying how the man had just charged against him, he couldn't forget the pain, the fear.

He was just so freaking scared, and no matter how hard he had tried to rationalize things, it was as if his emotions had taken utter control of his very being. He couldn't stop crying and apologizing because if only he had been more careful, if only he had been stronger or smarter he might have had been able to prevent everything.

And when he heard the man's voice and Harvey shouting and Donna shushing him… it was like a cycle. He just couldn't stop feeling helpless and frustrated and scared and all these things would only make him cry more.

Donna had made sure to take him to the bathroom twice during their night at Harvey's, which made him realize that he had absolutely no idea when he needed to go to the bathroom, not that he would ever tell them. Luckily, he had been so tired that no nightmares had made an appearance. Bless exhaustion.

But then he had woken up and of course, it had been no dream. And then Harvey was there being nice to him like he knew he would, but how could he when Mike was the one that had let this happen? He was so damn sorry!

But Harvey kept telling him that it wasn't his fault, that he would have to be patient and that he and Donna would take care of him, and that soon enough everything would be normal again.

Yet, how could he be so sure? How could he _know_?

Anyhow, it had worked to calm him down and Harvey had made him promised that he would be brave and would cooperate. So he would.

After Harvey leaving (he had been freaking _terrified_) and talking to Donna and having her distract him with law books -she had actually asked him to read out loud for her so he could feel assure that if his mind was turning more child-like then he wouldn't be able to read, which Mike wasn't so sure about-, the assistant had taken him out for lunch and, actually, he had had a really good time. They had played poker! For some reason she was carrying some cards and he had been having so much fun (even though she had had to help him to the bathroom and actually helped him reach the seats; _Mike, I've done this with my nephews before and I would never hold it against you, so would just stop making a fuss about it?_)-, that he didn't even realize that Harvey and Jessica were done until Harvey called them.

"Is he okay?" he had asked Donna worriedly.

"Yes, Mike, don't worry" she smiled, standing up and asking for the check.

So, they went back to the firm, ready to hear what had happened between both lawyers and mad scientist.

…

Harvey had been texting Donna since coming back to the firm from Garner's building. He had told her to have Mike away from there as Garner would be going to the office himself during lunch time. Donna had been updating him since then until Harvey told her to come back once the man had left.

"Harvey!" Mike had cried once he entered Jessica's office, followed by Donna, happy to see that the older lawyer was okay. Before he knew it, he found himself hugging Harvey's legs, immediately standing back, red as a tomato "S-sorry"

But, even thought Harvey had practically just had the surprise of a life time, the man made sure to keep an easy face, smirking at Mike.

"Don't worry, didn't know Donna would torture you _that_ much though" he said, smiling apologetically at Donna, hoping she wouldn't have his ass for the comment.

"No!" Mike, to their surprise, intersected, not really realizing how Harvey had made him change the topic "We had fun" he smiled before becoming more serious "He… He didn't attack you?"

"No, Mike. We're fine, see? I told you" and the kid nodded to himself.

"Now" Jessica said from the couch where she was sitting "We need to talk about what's going to happen"

Harvey nodded and sat next to her, Donna taking a sit in front of them, settling Mike on her lap, and holding him firmly when he immediately started to squirm as a warning for him to sit still. Much to Mike's relief though, Harvey didn't even looked at him funny.

In Harvey's opinion, the talk went pretty good. He did most of the explaining, not realizing -as both Jessica and Donna did- that all he did was reassured Mike of every single thing Jessica said as if they were both alone in the room. Mike seemed oblivious to this as well, but he also looked pretty content with it.

Harvey explained to him that during the next twenty days or so, they would do as the man requested and after that, he would go back to normal. Again, he found himself wanting to punch something when Mike started apologizing again.

"After that" Harvey had said "he'll turn you back to normal" and Mike looked down "Hey, we're winning this" he assured the kid.

"I know" Mike said without hesitation –strange feeling for Harvey right there- but still looking sad "But you have to do what he wants… I'm sor-"

"Kid, if you say 'sorry' one more time, I'm feeding you to Louis, you hear?" he said, ignoring Jessica's and Donna's expressions at his interaction with Mike "Yes, we're doing this so he will turn you back, so shut it. After that, I'm suing his ass off though, so you don't have to worry about what we are giving him now, he won't get to enjoy it for long"

"Okay…" Mike nodded with a little smile.

"Good, now…" he glanced at Jessica who nodded in return.

"Mike, we've decided to tell everyone the truth"

"What?!" Donna and Mike cried in unison.

"Only to the personal on this floor" Harvey explained.

"Yes. This man is too dangerous" the woman said "And he'll probably come here more than once in the future" and Donna hugged Mike harder against herself when she felt him flinch in fear "They have to know what to expect. However, to any strangers, you'll be Harvey's nephew"

"Hey!" Donna frowned, obviously doing it for Mike to laugh, which she accomplished.

"Also, he explained to us that on your last birthday, you would have turned three years old, so, technically, you turned three years old only a couple of months ago. And it will be like that for body and inevitably part of your mind. But you don't have to worry, you'll still be yourself"

"Are you sure?" the boy asked fearfully.

"Damn straight" he smirked.

"Well" Jessica interrupted "that being said, you must know that for what's left for the week I'll expect you all to be here by nine" she said while standing up as permission to leave.

"Well, let's go then" Harvey said, standing up as well. Jessica and him had already decided that she would call him later to give him any updates on what was left for her to do.

…

Harvey and Mike went to Harvey's condo as Donna went to buy more things and change into more comfortable clothes. She had changed into office clothes before going to the firm this morning of course, but she wanted to make sure that Harvey had all that was necessary to take care of Mike, meaning she needed to be there to teach him how as well.

In the car, Harvey made Mike sit at the back, even though he was way too little for it. Still, he didn't have a special seat at the moment so they would just have to hope that there were no cops in the way. He still drove as carefully as he could though.

When they got to the apartment, about forty minutes later, Harvey prompted Mike to sit with so he could talk to him.

"Okay, Mike" he started "You'll be staying with me. But you have to understand that there are certain things that you'll have to do, and I know you won't like them but you'll have to deal with it, alright?"

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly, making Harvey sighed. Donna had actually been texting him about this while she and the kid were having lunch and he had read them right before calling her. It wouldn't be nice.

"I have to keep you alive for the next few weeks, and, like it or not, you have the body of a kid" he saw Mike frown, not liking where this was going "You'll have to use a special seat for the car"

"But-!"

"Mike, you know I can't have you in the car without one. Also, I know that you still have your mind, but you do have the body of a three year old, so I'll be helping you with showers and the like and" he continued before Mike could start saying anything "look, Donna's the one who knows this stuff" he couldn't help to cringe at the end of the sentence.

"Then tell her she's wrong!" Mike cried "Harvey! I'm not a baby!"

"Mike, first, you know it's necessary; second, do you really think I'd ever tell her that she's wrong?" he tried to lighten the mood. He didn't succeed.

"But-" Mike was starting to cry "But it's not fair!"

"Mike, do you really want me to put you in time-out?" Harvey asked exasperated and tired. To be fair though, if that's how he was feeling, he couldn't imagine how the kid must have been "Donna is buying everything she knows you'll need as we speak, alright? Clothes, food, pajamas, pull-ups, bathroom stuf-"

"_What?!_"

Damn it…

"_Pull-ups_?!"

"Mike, she has nephews, and don't think she didn't tell me about how she had to remind you to go to the bathroom last night"

"But it's not _fair_!" Mike sobbed "It's not my _fault_ I'm like this!"

Harvey cringed. That one hurt.

"Mike…"

"No! No, Harvey, it's not fair, you don't understand!" he cried, little fists going to his eyes "I'm not a baby! I'm almost thirty! How would you feel if you had to wear diapers?!"

"They're not the same thi-"

"Yes, they are!"

"Mike…" but just as he started to lose his patience, his cell phone rang.

It was an unknown number again…

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is almost ready!<strong>

**Mikes and Harveys for all of you!**


	9. An alarming pain

**Hello!**

**So, just yesterday we watched chapter 13 and 14 with my brother... HOLY. SHIT.**

**Now reviews!**

**MarnieWest : hahahah don't worry! It's coming!**

**mione boleyn : aw thank you so much! hahaha i know, i love them too! Hope you keep enjoying!**

**Guest : oh my! thank you so much! it means so much to me that you say that! thank you! i hope you keep having a good time reading ! You can be sure i'll do my best!**

**signaturefarms : yeah right! Although i might do a story where he's younger and doesn't remember stuff someday in the future! Just to see how it turns out!**

**Guest : hahahahaha yeah, there will be more of that soon!**

**JFJD : thanks! here you go!**

**Angusina : thanks! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p>It was an unknown number. He stared at the screen for a couple of seconds before looking back at Mike. Truth be told, he didn't want to answer. Last time he had, shit had gone down. But… if it was something important… he couldn't afford to ignore the call and wasn't about to miss it, even if he felt like it.<p>

With a sigh, he stood up to answer it "Hold on" he told a still sobbing Mike. "Who is this?"

"_Eh… H-hello… Is this Harvey Specter?_" a male voice asked.

"Who's asking?"

"_Uhmm… Look, this is Patrick Cole…_" and, for some reason, the name did ring a bell "_I…_" a sigh "_I've been told you're currently working for Dr. Thomas Garner?_"

"You've been told by whom?" Harvey growled, ignoring how Mike had stopped crying in the background.

"_By Garner himself_" the voice sighed "_He called me just a while ago_"

"And you are?"

"_I already told you, I'm Dr. Patrick Cole, you can check it if you want to. I'm one of Garner's former colleagues_"

"Oh!" Harvey faked delightfulness. Now he knew why the name sounded familiar "And I'm guessing you're calling for some kind of deal, as well? Some papers to sign like your old buddy did?!" he practically yelled at the phone, anger getting the best of him.

"_No, listen…_"

"Listen to what? How you people used to do sick experiments together?! Cause let me assure you, that once all this is over, I'm taking that bastard down, and I sure as well will be taking the lot of you down with him!" he finished, ready to hang up.

"_No! Please! I just want to help!_"

"Help?!"

"_Yes! Just, listen… I left the lab a long time ago! I didn't want to have anything to do with Garner anymore_"

"…I'm listening" Harvey muttered in suspicion.

"_Today_" Cole sighed "_he called me out of the blue, telling me how he had proved me wrong, saying he had now you to represent him. I wouldn't believe him, so he said something about leverage and something about a boy_" he sounded nervous "_Look, whatever he did, if it's true… let me help. I knew what he was capable of doing, but if he did what I think he did and it worked, then right now you have a little boy to take care of. I can make sure he's alright_"

Harvey remained silent, thinking.

"Is this your number?" he asked the man.

"_Yes._"

"I'm not about to trust you"

"_I know. I don't expect you too. Look, just let me meet with you, you can even bring the cops. I know he threatened you with telling the police or any doctors, but I'm a doctor and I have an idea of what he did. I can make sure whoever he did this too is at least fine_"

"…Tomorrow morning. My office. Nine o'clock."

"_Thanks… I'll be there_"

And Harvey hung up, turning towards the now silent Mike.

"Well, I'll have to call Jessica now" he sighed. Mike was sitting on the floor where before he had been standing, curled up. Harvey sighed, all too preoccupied with the new turn of events to deal with the kid. An actual _kid_ "Mike. I'm serious. I know you don't _want_ any of this, but you're gonna have to dea-" he was cut midsentence by a miserable whimper "Mike… Listen, I need to call Jessica, alright? Donna will be here any minut-"

"Harveee…" Mike suddenly whispered. Now, given the kid's state of mind right now he wouldn't have paid him any mind, worried about updating Jessica. But what made him shut up and look down at the former man was the way Mike's breathing hitched, as if just with muttering that silent _plea_ he had wasted precious air. Waste that seemed to be causing him _pain_.

Only then did he really _look_ at boy. Mike was hunching over, arms around his midsection, gasping for air.

Panic took over before his brain could even process what his eyes were seeing.

"Mike?" he asked fearfully, crouching down before him. The kid was crying silently, face covered in misery, breath hitching with each inhalation "Mike. Mike what's wrong?" God save them all if there was any chance this was just another 'tantrum' level. However, he knew better. Whatever was happening, Mike had nothing to do with it.

The kid looked at him with confused, fearful eyes, obviously not understanding what was happening either. Eyes that were looking at Harvey for help.

"Hurts…" the kid breathed in a whimper, hugging himself tighter.

"What? What hurts Mike?" hands hovering around the little boy, scared of actually touching him. He hadn't felt so much dread in a long a time, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't like the image if he could see himself in a mirror right now.

"All…" Mike sniffled "Everything… body hurts… Harveee…" he pleaded.

"It's okay… okay… But you need to tell me exactly how it feels kiddo or I can't help"

Mike was starting to cry more, face showing how the pain seemed to be increasing, making the associate panic even more.

"It's… it's like mah bones hurt…" he cried "Like... like after he changed me…" he sobbed.

Harvey felt the color drain from his face, something he had only experienced a couple of times during his life.

"Okay… alright…" he muttered to himself as he lifted Mike from the ground. The latter gave a cry of pain, anguish, who could know? They were all just as bad as the other. He somehow managed to hold him as one would a sleeping baby or a bride, Mike shutting his eyes closed and grabbing to Harvey's shirt for dear life as he cried harder, pushing himself against the older man's chest.

"H'rvee!" he sobbed "'H'rts!"

"Shh, shhh… fuck…" Harvey kept muttering in fear as he ran to the kitchen and soaked a piece of clothe in warm water, running it through Mike's forehead.

He had absolutely no idea of what he was doing; it had just been the first thing that came to mind. After caressing him a couple of times, he dropped the wet rag for his phone.

He wanted to call Donna. Hell, he wanted to call anyone. But none of them would know what to do and it would all end with Mike in the hospital and-

"Screw it!" and he waited for the call to be answered, trying to hear anything over Mike's wailing.

"_Hello?_"

"If you want to help I need you here _now_" there was a beat, the man probably making his own idea of what was happening before answering resolutely.

"_Where do I need to go?_"

…

Donna was only a few minutes away from Harvey's when her phone rang.

"Harvey?"

"_Donna, I need you to call Jessica and tell her we have a situation_" she was able to hear over what she could only assume were Mike's cries. She was about to tease Harvey about the pull-ups, but something in Mike's sobs was off. He sounded miserable.

"Is Mike okay?"

"_No._" came the flat, slightly shivery reply. Donna did a double take. Harvey sounded _scared_ "_Look, tell Jessica that Patrick Cole contacted me, he said he wanted to help, I told him to be by the office tomorrow morning_"

"Harvey, wait- What's going on? What's wrong with Mike? Who-"

"_Donna,_ please" he begged "_Something is wrong with Mike so I just told him to come cause I don't know what to do and I need you here but you have to call Jessica and tell her what's going on-_"

"Okay. Harvey, everything's okay. I'll call her and I'll be there in a minute, alright?"

"_Alright… Okay… just, hurry_" he hung up.

Donna wasted no time and immediately pressed speed dial, stepping harder on the pedal as she waited for the older woman to pick up.

…

Harvey had Mike on his arms, rocking him and talking nonsense and basically panicking as the boy cried and winced, hiding himself against Harvey, practically trying to become one with the lawyer.

He had made sure that the man would be let in downstairs but he barely remembered doing it. All he knew was that Mike was in pain and he was _useless_. He could do nothing to fix things and the kid was still crying in _pain_ and-

Someone was knocking on his door. Patrick didn't even get to finish saying who he was before Harvey shoved the door open. They stood there for a few seconds, Mike unaware of the new comer, looking at each other.

"Mr. Specter…" the man began, looking at Harvey in the eye as if he was some frighten animal, hands in front of him "I'm here to help…" he glanced at Mike making Harvey flinch "You need to let me help him"

Mike was still crying and Harvey finally stepped aside giving the man room to come in.

"_Can_ you help him?"

"Yes" came the quick, confident reply "Has he said what's wrong?"

"He said he hurt, all over… like his bones… He said it was like when that bastard first did this" he answered confused, still trying to shush the kid.

"Okay…" Patrick Cole left the big bag he was carrying on the floor -which Harvey had just noticed-before prompting Harvey to sit on the couch and kneeling in front of Mike, Harvey keeping a distrusting eye on him as he did so "His name?"

"Mike"

"Alright… Mike?" he asked the little boy.

"Mike. I need you to answer this guy okay?" Harvey pressed, sitting Mike on his lap and moving the kid's face away from his chest.

Only then did his associate seem to realize there was a stranger in the room and, being a stranger, he whimpered while pressing himself against the older lawyer.

"H'rveee…" he called fearfully.

"It's okay Mike" he said before looking pointedly and murderously at the man before them "he's here to help, right?"

"Right…" the man in question answered unperturbed "Mike, I know what's wrong okay? Trust me, there's nothing wrong" and Harvey was about to kill him for said statement.

"It hurts!" Mike countered. Good boy.

"I know, but… did it hurt you when this first happened?" and Mike nodded miserably, crying still "Well, this is the same, and it's gonna go away just like it did before, alright? I can make it stop"

At this, Harvey's head shot towards him as Mike clang to him, crying and nodding, hiding his face against Harvey once again.

"What?" the closer muttered with anger.

"I have something for the pain but it's intravenous"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harvey started, Mike crying harder against the loud snap.

"Listen, is the only thing I can give him that will take the pain and it won't stop hurting for hours, so you gotta let me do this. Call someone if you want to, heck, you can kick my ass afterwards, but right now, every single bone in his body is screaming at him"

Right then, the door flung open and Donna ran into the room.

"Harvey! What's goin-" she started, her eyes falling on the stranger leaning over a sobbing Mike "Who the hell are you?! Get away from them!"

"Donna-"

"No! Harvey, what the fuck?"

"He's in pain! Would you let me help him already?!"

Mike kept crying unperturbed, Harvey glancing at Donna with a guilty expression.

"Harvey, what's going on?" she asked again, softer this time. He set his face and merely gave her a tight nod, enough for her to understand to a certain degree that she was to stay put (and wasn't that an analogy he would get punched for).

He then glanced back at Patrick and gave him a nod as well, the latter nodding back and taking a small jar and a syringe out of his bag.

Donna opened her mouth, ready to tackle the man, but was stopped by Harvey's calling of her name. The jar seemed to be closed by some gauze so the man easily dipped the small needle into the transparent substance, sneaking the tiniest bit into the syringe.

Unfortunately, that was when Mike -thanks to the silence around them- realized Donna had arrived, thus fallowing her terrified glare towards the stranger from before and the unmentionable atrocity resting between his fingers.

In less than half a second, the little boy was crying bloody murder and doing his best to escape from the man before him.

"Mike. Mike! It's for the pain!" Harvey said, trying to keep him still.

"No!" Mike kept crying, fighting against the hold "Grammy!" he called desperately.

Both Harvey and Donna felt like being punched in the gut with the poor boy's scream and if said boy hadn't been in so much pain and exhausted already, he would have been easily capable of getting away of the stunned closer's arms.

However, after the word crossed his mouth all the strength he had been able to muster due to panic left him, and he could only sob against Harvey, trying to hide against him.

Cole quickly cleaned Mike's forearm and in one swift movement injected him with the substance –to which the kid cried harder- before taking the needle out and putting little band-aid on.

The effect was immediate.

Mike's sobbing started to quiet down as his eyelids started to fall, body going limp on Harvey's arms….

* * *

><p><strong>So... next chapter will be here soon!<strong>

**Mikes and Harveys for you!**

**Bye!**


	10. A new ally

**Hey guys!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Sorry for taking so long! I wanted to updae sooner but mi cousin's wedding was yesterday and we were all helping out, plus i had some activities at the university so i didn't have the time!**

**Now! This is the sad part! Tomorrow my classes start! I'm so nervous! Anyway, that means that i'll be really busy and studing a lot! So, while i'll keep writing everytime i can, i'll probably update once my semester is over :( (unless i get time to spare :D)**

**So, i hope you like this one! You have no idea how happy all your supports has been an i can't believe how awesome you all have been towards this story! Thank you so much! I love you guys! Wish me luck and i'll do my best to update once a month (if i can) So, thank you! And i hope you can wait for me!**

**On another note... SPOILERS!**

**Did you guys watched the season finale?! HO-LY-SHIT. I SCREAMED! I LITERALLY SCREAMED! CAUSE I'VE BEEN WAITING AGES FOR WHAT HAPPENED (with Mike) TO HAPPEN AND IT FINALLY DID AND I WAS LIKE HOLY SHIT AND THEN THEY FUCKING GO AND DROP A FREAKING BOMB LIKE THAT?! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH THESE GUYS?! THEY JUST LIKE TO LEAVE US CRYING AND YELLING TO OUR TVs AND COMPUTERS! SERIOUSLY!**

**AND NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT MONTHS! MONTHS! *cries***

**Anyway, that beign said, i wish you guys enjoy this chapter and wait for the next and for you to keep living and trying to be happy ! I love you all and if any of you ever had a problem you know we're all a crazy family of fans, so you can PM or anything in case you wana talk about anything! (like why on earth they did this to us *cries again*)**

**So! Reviews!**

**lor4eto : aw thanks! here you go!**

**Angusina : thank you! hope you like this one!**

**Guest : aww thank you! thanks for reading this story! i hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest : thanks!**

**So, that's it guys! I really hope you like this one and i'll be making sure to update if i can. I will be writing of course so hopefully i'll update a few lot of chapter once the semester is over :D **

* * *

><p>"Mike?..." Harvey asked a little more that panicked "What did you <em>do<em>?" he demanded standing up, Donna by his side in an instant, hovering over Mike's still form.

"Relax, it's normal" he started, standing up as well.

"No!" Donna stood over him "None of this is _normal_, certainly not Mike passing out. Who the hell are you?!" she poked him on the chest "What the _hell_ Harvey?!" she turned towards him fuming.

"Listen, listen" the stranger raised his hands in surrender "I'm Patrick Cole. I'm a doctor and I used to work with Thomas Garner. I don't anymore!" he hurried at her deadly stare "I left! A long time ago! Just… Listen… I'll explain everything but right now Mike is more important"

Harvey couldn't help to frown at the name. This guy didn't have the privilege to call the kid Mike yet.

"What did you give him?" Harvey asked dangerously yet slightly fearfully.

"I gave him some pain relievers, which are bound to make him sleepy" he explained with simple, nicer words "He will only be out for a while, I gave him the least amount needed. Now, though, you should put him in bed. Get him comfortable and warm for when he wakes up in a couple of hours at most" he assured "We don't know for how long it'll hurt him, but the important thing is to stop it from the beginning"

Harvey stayed silent for a few seconds before looking back at Mike and making up his mind.

"Donna"

"Yes?" she asked without taking her eyes off Patrick.

"Did you call Jessica?"

"She's on her way" and he nodded.

"Do you have some pajamas for him?"

"Yeah" she said, glancing at the bags left forgotten on the floor near the door.

"He might need diapers" Patrick chimed in.

"Why?" Donna sneered; he didn't know she had been shopping for pull ups as well after all.

"Because he'll be drowsy" he explained patiently "He won't be able to tell when he needs to go. Besides, he can't be more than three; he should wear some at night"

Well, at least they guy seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Alright… I'll" she started when the door was knocked.

"Harvey" Jessica was calling, her voice firm as ever.

"It's open" Donna called, Harvey not wanting to disturb a supposedly sleeping -_not_ in a coma or something- Mike.

"Now, what's going on" she demanded as she stepped into the room and stood next to Harvey.

"Jessica, this is Patrick Cole…" he started.

"Oh, I know who he is" she said without taking her eyes off the man "What I asked was what's going on"

"Harvey, I can get Mik-" Donna started.

"I've got him" he answered, not sparing her a glance. It was stupid, but he didn't want to leave Mike alone. Even if that meant having the whole discussion with him resting on his arms. Actually, that way he could make sure he was safe so…

"Look, I'll explain… but the kid-"

"I've _got him_" the closer repeated, his arms tightening around Mike and sitting down once more, the boy's head resting against his chest. Donna sat beside him prompting the doctor to do the same. Jessica remained where she was, standing next to Harvey.

"I was told you contacted my partner, Mr. Cole. Now, I would like to know why" she crossed her arms "I know everything there is to know about you, so let's hear your side of the story, shall we? Because right now, you're not looking so good"

"Alright…" the man sighed, hand rubbing his face "I'm a doctor. I'm a scientist as well. And I worked with Garner for years doing research for transplants and tissue regeneration. I met him… years ago. He was one of my lab professors… I admired the guy" he shrugged.

"So far so good" Jessica conceded.

"Look…" he sighed "He's… he wasn't always like this, alright? I didn't know about it back at the time, but he lost several relatives due to failed transplants and he just… it's not his fault. It messed him up. He started to ignore the line, you know? He started his own research and we followed"

"Who?" Harvey asked.

"Me and other guys who were strangers to me. They were… messed up too. They just cared about the results, not the means. He forgot we were doing this for people. I left before it could become illegal, crazier. Even though it already was"

"What do you mean? He started experimenting?"

"He started bringing animals such as dogs and rabbits…a monkey too. But we had no permission. I was about to confront him when he came to me with a little puppy. His organs were healthier now and the chances of the transplant working were higher. Still, he had to wait for the puppy to die for the transplant to be used"

The others stayed in silence.

"That wasn't a problem to him." Patrick explained.

"We know" Harvey said "That's what he insinuated with death sentenced criminals"

"So… he would turn them into… kids… before doing that?" Donna asked, horrified.

"They were new born animals, but apparently it wasn't the case for humans" Cole said glancing at Mike. The sick conversation and Mike being so vulnerable making Harvey try to hide the boy against him, just like said boy had tried to do himself.

"And why contact Harvey then? We could send you to jail as well" Jessica said.

"After that, I left. Then, after a year, I learned that he was working alone and trying to get his findings through the SA. I went and told him that it would never happen. That whatever it was he wanted, he wouldn't get because he was crazy. I told him that even the other messed up scientists had left and that he couldn't expect to make anything out of this whole thing" he shook his head.

"And then he called you" Harvey finished for him.

"Yes. Again, over a year after meeting him for the last time, he called me. He said he had just signed with you and that now his fucked up serum would soon enough go into the market. I wouldn't believe him. What kind of idiot calls the one person who can actually do something about it to tell him he's about to win?"

"The one that has nothing to lose" Donna said.

"No. The one that _thinks_ he has nothing to lose" Jessica corrected.

"And he _does_ have something to lose" Harvey said.

"Yes!" Patrick cried "But he's blind! That's how fucked up he is! There's absolutely no way his findings will ever go public! Even you were able to get the SA away long enough for him to try and do something, it won't happen! He wouldn't see it before and he still doesn't see it now! I figured he had done this to someone. That's why I called. Because I know what would happen if you went to anyone else. It's the worst case scenario of course, but you can't risk it. I, however, now what to expect and how to treat it, and I already know the truth"

"So, you don't care about going to jail?" Jessica asked.

"Of course I do. But that has nothing to do with this. First, I have an idea of what to expect from this in a human, but I don't know. And I doubt Garner does. I have no idea about how it went with the animals and I know that I can testify and still get a few years for not talking sooner. Yet I know that's there's a way for me not to go to jail or only go for a little while. I can say I was scared of this crazy man and what he could do to me if I talked"

"So you're not a complete idiot, good" Harvey spat.

"Listen, you can believe me or not, but right now I'm your only choice. I know how to treat him, I can testify, I can get that man in jail or in a clinic because now you know. Who would have believed me before? No one. That's another reason for me not to have talked sooner. I'm responsible and I know it. And I'm willing to make it right. But your friend doesn't deserve to be in the middle of it" he nodded towards Mike "I'm not the threatened one here. You are. If you already signed then I'm guessing you can't just go and accuse your client"

"We can't because he'll only change Mike after the twenty days" Harvey said.

"Then make sure to tell people now so they can be ready after the twenty days"

"We can't. He doesn't have the cure with him, he made sure not to leave anything that could make us get him, so he'll only make it _after_ the twenty days. And even if we could" Harvey's voice got louder "He still has the upper hand because he's the only one who can change Mike back, and I'm _not_ gonna play with that"

"Alright, alright" Patrick soothed "Twenty days… Still, you should think about telling someone…"

"You know what? You wanna help and that's nice and all, but we don't know you. And while you say you're here to help, you haven't proven it yet, and I won't give a shit about you until I see with my own eyes that Mike isn't dead after whatever it is you gave him. And he better be fine afterwards or you can be damn sure I'm gonna k-"

"Harvey" Jessica warned. The latter sighing in exasperation, yet not apologizing.

"What happened?" Harvey asked in what could only be described as a broken voice, even though Jessica and Donna where the only ones who could ever be able to notice it "Why was he in pain?"

"What happened before I got here?" Jessica asked both Donna and Harvey.

"He started to hurt" Harvey said, pressing Mike against him.

"What hurt?" Donna asked.

"I don't know!" he whispered "He just started crying and saying that everything hurt! Like…"

"Like his bones" Cole finished. Jessica and Donna looked at him in confusion, but Harvey looked at Mike with a nod.

"When we talked to Garner Harvey asked him whether Mike would be fine or not, be it physically or emotionally. He said there should be no damage what so ever"

"Well, he obviously lied!" Donna spat.

"He probably knew that even if he told you, you'd still sign with him, but he wasn't gonna risk it" Patrick said "It's nothing to worry too much about, though"

"How can it not be?!" Harvey's voice got louder "He was crying because of the pain!"

"It's normal. Do you have any idea of what the change did to his body? We're talking of bones and organs and nerves shrinking! It's a level of stress that should kill!"

"What?!" Harvey and Donna cried at the same time.

"Oh, it obviously didn't in this case!" the man stressed "But you have to understand that pain is to be expected, if only as a late effect of the change. And we should expect it to happen more in the future. All we can do is try to relieve the pain."

"How can you be so sure?" Jessica squinted at him.

"When Garner came to me for the first time about his findings, I didn't leave right away. I stayed for a while and studied the specimens. I remember the animals experiencing pain as well"

They all felt into thoughtful silence until Jessica spoke again.

"If you truly are willing to help with this whole situation, then you'll be at the office tomorrow morning"

"Yes. Nine o'clock"

"Very well" she said "I'll show you to the door"

"But-"

"I'm sure Harvey will call in case something happens" she assured "Harvey, why don't you go get Mike settled" she suggested, remembering the man's first reaction to Donna trying to do so herself "Donna and I will wait for you here"

"I should- the bags-" his assistant started.

"I've got them" Harvey finished, leaving Donna speechless behind him.

With that, he grabbed the bags Donna had brought and left scattered on the floor, mindful of the small body between his arms, and made his way towards the room, Donna and Jessica watching him in silence.

"I know it doesn't make things better…" Patrick suddenly said "But I am sorry that you were involved"

"You can be sorry after we solve this whole thing" Jessica said with no bite "Right now, it doesn't help us. I'll accompany you down. Donna" she looked at the assistant "Tell Harvey not to worry, we'll wait for him tomorrow in case Mike isn't feeling well by then" and with that, she and the doctor were gone.

Donna then made her way towards Harvey's room, where he was settling an unconscious Mike. The kid was on some blue pajamas with white clouds as a design that she had bought earlier that day.

"Harvey?" she said as she entered the room "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one who just got drugged, Donna" he said with a tight voice, back towards her.

"Harve-"

"I _know_" he cut her up, exasperated, nervous, _confused_ "I know, Donna. Just… Fuck…"

"Don't worry… soon enough it'll all be over" she soothed "We just have to be there for him. Now" she said with both hands resting on her hips "It's late and it's been a long enough day, so go get ready for bed, I'll clean up and let myself out"

"You're not staying?" Harvey asked with what he forever would deny being a panicked tone.

"I need to be early tomorrow to sort al this" she said "Louis will probably be throwing a fit and I better have it under control before he can say anything to Mike. Goodnight, Harvey. I'll talk to you in the morning. Call me if anything happens" And she left the room.

Harvey stood there for a few minutes before doing as told. He didn't ask himself whether Donna had already left or not, he just changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He wasn't about to leave Mike alone in the room, resting on a bed several times his size and height.

Prompting his mind to shut up and forget about everything that had happened only a few hours before, he brought Mike's body closer, trying to block the image of the little boy crying in pain. He pulled the covers higher above them and hugged Mike closer, not to calm his own fears and panicked heart, but to keep Mike warm and pain free.

Or so he liked to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Tell me what you think! Please review (i love it when you do :D) and i hope to see you guys soon!<strong>

**Mikes and Harveys for you! Let's be brave and face the wait for next season with dignity! *eats chocolate and cries***

**Bye!**

**Pips!**


End file.
